


The little things

by Jesse082222



Category: Power Rangers, trimberly - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay Trini (Power Rangers), power rangers 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse082222/pseuds/Jesse082222
Summary: Kimberly and trini think they have a normal relationship that best friends should but some strange things start happening.





	The little things

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)

"No it's mine no stop give it back" trini wined at zack who was currently holding the last chocolate krispey cream doughnut above his head. Trin was standing on her tippy toes trying to reach for but but failing miserably.

Me Jason and billy sat by the fire by the cliff and watched it play out. I could see the light bulb go off in trins head. She acted as if she had given up and walked away slowly with a sad expression. That pout soon turned into a cocky smirk as she turned and bolted for zack and had just enough speed to push off of the dirt ground and pluck the tasty treat from his hand and land behind him . Me and the two boys sitting next to me giggled as zacks cocky smile turned into a pout as trin took a bite of the doughnut and hummed in satisfaction.

She practically skipped over to us and plopped down on my lap. I tensed up because of she skin on skin contact. What was up with her today she seemed strange. "if I had known food made you this happy I would have bought emergency doughnuts for wen you get cranky." Jason teased

"I do not GET cranky, right Kim!" Trin spoke as she leaned back into me.

I didn't answer for two reasons one she dose get cranky example "you guys are need to learn to grow up like leave me alone, you too kim STOP looking at me like that my god." Trin had just fell into the water by accident she thought someone pushed her no one did. Or that other time " Jason go away me and Kimberly are trying to spar leave us alone go get us food or something, your so annoying"

 

The other reason is trin tore off a piece of her doughnut and handed it to me, she never shared food. That triggered zack to start complaining " hey that's not fair why does she get it and why are you sitting on her."

I felt my face heat up as trin started to fidget in my lap like she was nervous but I couldn't see her face to try to figure out her emotions " I'm sitting on her because I can do you have a problem with that."

Zack smirked as he jokingly tried to seduce me and trini " you can also sit on my lap, both of you."

Me and trin both instinctively gagged " no I'm fine with trin, she can sit on my lap all she wants." I told zack As I wrapped my arms around her, I figured if she was showing me affection I would reciprocate it. It seemed strange but I had never really had a real friend like her, so I didn't know what to expect. I questioned my self, was this what all girls did.

Trini snuggled even farther into the hug chewing her last piece of doughnut and opening her mouth " Eww zack no, don't ever say that again. Kimberly is much more comfortable, your all rough and have chicken legs."

Zack objected with an annoyed voice " i do not"  
The two of them continued to bicker and then we all joined in on the conversation Jason was on zacks side I was on Trinis, and billy just didn't know what was going as he usually didn't.  
\------- --------- -------  
Sitting up at the cliff was starting to get chilly although I had a half asleep trin to keep me somewhat warm, I could feel both of us cooling as the wind blew my brown short hair in front of my eyes. She had pulled her yellow beanie down farther to cover her red ears and to hold her hair from tickling her face. I had hugged her even more so there was no space between us for the cold to seap in and now my head was resting on her shoulder. I felt the vibrations wen she laughed lazily every time one of us cracked a joke. the smell of her citrus sented hair and skin threw me into another world day dreaming and completely entering my own world.

I soon realize I had completely forgotten about the cold getting lost in her warmth and relaxing sent. Billy was the one to finaly say something about how cold it had gotten after the sun went down "guys I don't mean to be annoying but it's kinda cold out here can we stay the night in the ship please."  
Jason laughed lightly " yeah of course don't feel bad I was getting cold two even if those two don't seem to mind" Jason raised an eyebrow looking directly at me and trin.  
I felt my face heat up dispite the cold and wind blowing against my face. I felt trins chest vibrate in a laugh "your just jealous because you don't have a A warm snuggle buddy."

Trini stood up and I felt the cold blast the front of me where a warm body was a few seconds ago, I pulled my Kees to my chest. And Whimpered" fuck, it's cold!"

Trin looked back at me with a look of disgust on her face " yeah what she said let's go I freezing my ass of." 

Jason was putting out the fire as we all started our way up to the cliffs edge with the wind now blowing directly in our faces. Once we got there I realized something and shared it with everyone " uh guys that water is going to be cold as fuck."

Zack AND Jason ran and jumped in before anyone could Protest and go home . Billy followed shortly after with a small bit of hesitation, yelping as he hit the water . Trin looked at me with that look the one that's like oh hell no I am not " trin come on please I Don't want to be stuck with a Buch of boys baby." 

SHÎT did I just call her baby. A surge of worry crossed me but she didn't even seem to notice.

She looked at me so seriously " Kimberly hert you and I both know that water is colder than the bottom of the ocean. Therefore I am not going in it."

I know she can't deny me because look at me I'm fucking great " ok ok but can we sit and hang out a little before you go." And my trap was set and she stepped right into it.

Trin looked up at me and smiled softly and sighed " fine but only because it's you ." Knew it

I smiled back at her, her eyes met mine and I felt a ping in the bottom of my stomach that I knew all to well . Wait what no that was weird what am I doing she's my best friend. Ugh what's wrong with me I called her baby and now this no. 

Anyways my plan, we sat for a while and i made small talk. Right before she was about to get up and leave I went to hug her but as I did I pushed us forward.  
As we fell she pushed off of me. I had always loved that jump the short burst of adrenaline flowing through my veins. I felt the cold water compress my lungs as I hit it. I gulped in air wen i surfaced I let the shock of the icy water settle . I realized that trini wasn't swimming next to me and instantly felt my stomach drop. Shit where is she I looked down but it was too dark to even see my own feet. I looked up along the walls of the cavern. Where the hell was she, by now I was frantically looking around for her. Suddenly something grabbed my ankle and dragged me under into three cold depths , I started kicking and screaming the air that was was floating within large bubbles to the surface. I soon realized that Screaming was bad because I was soon swallowing water and choking as it filled my lungs instead of the normal oxygen. What if it had gotten trin too I have to warn the rest of the team. 

I kicked some more but my lungs were gasping for air and burning . The thing abruptly let go. I didn't look down I knew I had to get to the surface I had to tell the others and find trin. suddenly everything slowed down, my heart beat my movements, my vision blurred. I felt something grasp MY hand this time it had a softer grasp, it started pulling me but I had no idea in what direction. I was so out of it everything was getting darker I couldn't breathe, in fact I had stopped trying, I stopped trying to do anything . I started to drift off and closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me.  
Dreams of me and the team getting doughnuts danced through my mind, almost as if they were right in front of me. But I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. It was too late as I turned my head Rita had already grabbed trin and was choking her, a wave of hurt sadness and anger washed over me.I was frozen I was trying to Move but I couldn't. I looked at the rest of the team they just sat there and laughed, did they think this was funny. Rita was laughing with them, she looked back at me and spoke " oh look at little pink, crying over this messed up girl wen she can't even fix herself."

My mouth couldn't move ether, I wanted to scream. I felt warm tear drops flow down my face. I moved my eyes from Rita back to trin, her eyes seemed to look right through me as the light drained from them, as she choked for air. As she took her last Breathe everyone but trin seemed to disappear out of thin air. As Her body dropped to the floor I could suddenly move again. I ran over to her and dropped to my knees and held her head checking her pulse. Nothing not a single thump of that beautiful heart of hers. I sat there holding the still warm body in my arms. Then everything went black.

The darkness started to fail the light started to peak through . The Frist thing I felt was a speeding heart beat. Next tingling on my face then a gasp and I abruptly opened my eyes, I started coughing up water trying to take in air at the same time . 

The moon light lightly coved half of trins wet face and hair, that was dripping on my own face . She spoke so quickly I barely caught what she said " what's wrong with me I'm so stupid, it was supposed to be a joke and I almost lost my best friend."  
She crashed into me slowing the shivering of my freezing body. As I coughed up the rest of the water trapped in my lungs I tried to talk as she held me as if she would never let go. " trin you scared me I thought you were gone too, I don't think I could live without you. I had a dream where Rita came back and this time wen she choked you she killed you."

Trin broke the hug and looked down at me " can we just go to sleep and talk about this tomorrow."

I nodded as she surprisingly picked me up and helped me down to the ship. We quietly walked through the ship quickly changing into sweats and t shirts . Both of our hair was still wet so we tried to dry it a bit, I felt her fingers start to run through my hair trying to get some of the moisture out of it. As she ran her hands through my hair I slowly sunk into her and lightly sighed my sore muscles becoming un tensed. After that we quietly stepped into where we were going to sleep and saw the boys all comfortable sleeping in there beds that they had brought out in the open. Me and trin walked into my room for some privacy. I closed my door as she walked in behind me. I flopped on my bed I was sore and my lungs hurt. She crawled up next to me and whispered " I'm sorry I really didn't mean it." As she started to rub my back.

I sighed even if it burned my lungs and said " I know you were trying to get me back. It was a mistake it happens to the best of us. All that matter right now is that we're both safe and we can put it behind us"  
Both me and her snuggled up together, we were to exhausted it didn't seem weird at all.  
All I knew wen I fell asleep was I had my arms around a warm soft skinned girl who I knew would make my bed smell like her citrus smelling hair for at least a few weeks and I wasn't mad about it. Her soft breathing patterns put me right to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on chapter two. Sorry this one was kinda short the next chapter is longer. Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
